Ambulas
|faction = Corpus |planet = Pluto |mission = Hades |weapon = Fusion thrower, Radial beam |abilities = Shockwave Sequence Stomp |robotic = 1,100 |shield = 500 |specialbodyparts = Torso: 2.0x Fanny Pack: 3.0x Gun: 0.5x |baseexperience = 1,500 |codex_scans = 3 |other_drops = Orokin Cell 1.29% Ambulas Sigil Neuroptics Blueprint Chassis Blueprint Systems Blueprint }} Ambulas is a cutting-edge Corpus combat proxy, manufactured at Hades and serving as boss of the Pluto system. Apart from being heavily armed, its most dangerous feature is its connection to the Animo AI processor, which allows it to learn on its own whenever it is defeated in combat, ensuring that Ambulas proxies cannot be defeated by the same strategy twice. Ergo Glast, who is responsible for the Animo processor's creation during his time with the Corpus, tasks the Tenno with tracking down and destroying the Ambulas manufacturing plant in order to prevent a repetition of the catastrophe which occurred when the Orokin made similar strides with advanced AI. After defeating it and finishing the mission, the player will receive component blueprints. Upon death, Ambulas has a chance of dropping Morphics as well. Animo Nav Beacons Challenging Ambulas on Hades, Pluto requires 20 Animo Nav Beacons. Upon successful completion of the mission, 10 Animo Beacons will be refunded. These Nav Beacons are obtained through defeating and hacking Ambulas proxies that are deployed via Condor Dropships in Corpus open-air tilesets (such as Corpus Ice Planet and Corpus Outpost). These dropships spawn in an interval of 3-5 minutes, making endless missions an optimal choice for farming them. In Defense Missions like Outer Terminus, the dropship will spawn after wave 1, every 2 minutes and 30 seconds making Defense one of the better options. Another good option for Animo Nav Beacons is Regna, a rescue mission on Pluto. Very often the stage will start with the player outside - if not, abort the mission and repeat. When you do start outside, run around a little until a dropship engages, and look at its undercarriage to see if it is carrying an Ambulas. If not, abort the mission and repeat. Once you successfully hack an Ambulas and take its beacons, speed clear the mission. While this limits your beacons to 5 every 3 or 4 minutes, it can be argued that it is a much more reliable method given that you're getting your beacons at the start of the mission, and thus guaranteeing that proceeding with the mission will be worthwhile. Note, that only Condor Dropships on Pluto deploy Ambulas proxies, although in other Corpus-controlled planets like Jupiter and Europa these dropships are still present, deploying a squadron of Corpus units instead. Behavior Ambulas is a heavily armored and imposing bipedal proxy. It has a variety of abilities. Offensively, it fires explosives that deal medium to high damage, as well as a rotating laser that deals high damage. Additionally, it can perform a high leap, which causes a Fire Blast at the point of impact. In close quarters, It will perform three stomps, each producing a shockwave, with the last being charged and doing significantly more damage. In addition to all of this, it has the ability to fire specialized shots into the air, which will land shortly after, producing an electric net with a radius of ~1.5m. Defensively, the Ambulas main feature is heavy armor plating. Areas covered in armor do not take damage as long as it's intact. Instead, the plating itself will get damaged, signified by an intensifying red glow. Once the armor is destroyed however, this location becomes vulnerable to damage, meaning concentration of fire into a single spot is advisable. Further, it has moderate shields with a moderate recharge rate, though its recharge delay seems to vary at times. It has a fairly large health pool as well as Alloy armor, making less effective than against other Corpus units. Its Laser Slice attack (described below) also gives ambulas overshields, making it very difficult to damage its shields during this stage. Ambulas has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Incursion Probability: Negligent. Tenno Mortality Probability: Inevitable." *"Offensive System Conclusion: Enemy Combustion."'' Abilities *'Artillery Fire' :Instead of the usual short to medium-range shots Ambulas will hunker down and fire a succession of shots straight in the air which will strike from above. *'Triple Shock Wave' :Ambulas will charge up and stomp the ground, creating 3 Rippling Shockwaves in succession. The first 2 are normal, while the final one travels faster and covers more ground, almost similar to a Seismic Shockwave. *'Laser Slice' :Ambulas will charge up its laser cannon and fire a continuous orange laser beam while quickly rotating its turret, often times cutting circles around it. Its shields will go purple in this stage, apparently gaining a hefty amount of overshields on top of its current shield amount. Strategy As with all other bosses, kill all nearby mobs before engaging Ambulas. This being Pluto, the last thing you want is several high damage machine guns blasting you while being chased by the boss. At the start of the battle, a timer (visible on the HUD) will start. At the end of this timer, a Condor Dropship will fly down to the battlefield and tractor any Ambulas units to itself before flying back to the large Corpus spacecraft in the background. The goal of the boss battle is to damage the Ambulas unit enough to disable it, then hack it and defend it until the next dropship arrives. When the timer runs out, the dropship will then bring the allied Ambulas to the ship in the background, whether they're hacked or not. You must send four to six hacked Ambulas units (depending on squad size) back to the ship in order to win the battle. If the dropship manages to retrieve an unhacked Ambulas unit, it will count as a failure. Three such failures will cause a complete mission failure, unless the dropship also carries a hacked Ambulas that will meet the quota. Both the amount of hacked Ambulas units and amount of failures are shown on the HUD. As its main health is Robotic and possesses Alloy Armor, it is weak to and damage, the latter moreso. However, it possesses immunity to status. Warframe abilities have different impacts to the battle: * 's can block all of Ambulas' projectile attacks, essentially making the player untouchable for the shield's duration. Firing a crit-built weapon through the shield to double the total crit damage can take out Ambulas in just a few shots, even at higher levels. Alternatively, the player may stunlock Ambulas for a short time with Volt's , momentarily halting all surrounding attacks. * 's can also make short work of Ambulas due to its lack of special phases and a quite ineffective knockdown from Fire Blast. * 's can be a great help with Ambulas due to the fact that it slows and lets you or other players do more damage and making him easy to kill. * 's is very useful. Mind controlling Ambulas allows you to freely shoot off its facemask, exposing its weak point to attack. Ambulas will also often focus attacks on mind controlled victims, allowing you to shoot Ambulas with little risk. *Using 's can make the battle very easy. After going invisible, Ambulas will generally stop chasing after you and stand in one spot, allowing the player to lay fire on it from a distance. Bringing a silenced, high powered weapon such as a bow combined with Loki's Invisibility can make short work of Ambulas. **Irradiating Disarm also makes the reclamation teams easy to deal with as the repair Ospreys will commonly turn to fight their allies instead. **Ivara's also works here, despite the speed reduction. *Limbo’s has no effect on the Ambulas Unit, and the Electricity Net can still deal damage through the Rift. *Ash's has no effect on the Ambulas unit. *Mag's can make the battle extremely easy. Magnetizing an Ambulas will cause any bullet you fire into the bubble to hit Ambulas no matter what. Bringing a high powered shotgun will do massive damage and end the battle within a matter of seconds. This just leaves you hacking and mob clearing afterwards. *Saryn's (with a good strength/range build) may help with crowd control, allowing players to concentrate on disabling and protecting the Ambulas targets. * can largely trivialize the fight through use of 's invisibility and 's crowd control. Resonator will charm enemies for its duration, preventing them from recapturing the Ambulas, and invisibility will protect her from any damage, allowing her to borderline AFK the whole time. * can quickly destroy Ambulas if she uses with her modded with damage. * can make the fight easier with her fourth ability, . Cast the ability after disabling the Ambulas, hack and wait. If built for range and strength, the wall can make waiting for the Ambulas to be retrieved easier. Some weapons may also prove to be a good match to Ambulas: * can deal massive damage with a build. *Sniper rifles like the or the can deal massive damage if the shots fired land a critical hit at the right spot. * can help with both disabling the Ambulas quickly and with crowd control. | tileset = Orb Vallis | weapon = Fusion thrower, Radial beam | robotic = 1,500 | shield = 500 | ferritearmor = 150 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | spawnlevel = | codex_scans = 3 }} }} Notes *For some reason, both 's and the cannot life steal off of Ambulas. Trivia *Ambulas was introduced , replacing the stock photo and name of Arn Etina in the process (as Arn Etina never had a physical model in-game). Prior to , Ambulas used an upscaled generic MOA model with a unique, all-black paint job. **Although Ambulas had its own physical model, it still used the generic MOA model addressing the Tenno. Ambulas was also the only boss to be completely silent when it addressed the Tenno. *Ambulas is currently the highest-leveled boss in the game, barring any boss used in Sorties. *Ambulas means "you walk" in Latin, fitting the boss's depiction as an upgraded MOA Walker. **Ambulas is also the first Corpus proxy that does not follow the animal-themed naming of the other proxies, bosses included (Osprey, Jackal etc.). *After the introduction of Simulacrum, Ambulas was the only boss that could have been summoned there. This was fixed upon . However, Ambulas can once again be summoned as of . Patch History *Fixed a script error / game issue on the Ambulas boss fight. *Halved the amount of beacons required for the fight and granted after the fight. *Fixed the hit boxes on Ambulas' two leg packs to disable when those parts are destroyed, stopping players from hitting it while shooting the empty space where those packs used to be. *Ambulas now possesses Trinity parts. *Ambulas is now immune to Viral proc/status effect. This will fix issues where Ambulas becomes unhackable. *Fixed multiple issues with transmissions during the Ambulas fight. *Fixed Ambulas doing jump attacks in places where he obviously can’t perform this maneuver. *Fixed hacked Ambulas dropping Animo Beacons (that you don’t get to keep) in Captura. *Fixed floating Ambulas body parts during the boss fight. *Animo Beacons in the Ambulas boss fight on Hades are now End of Mission rewards in an even amount of 20, as opposed to hacked drops from the Ambulas boss. Please keep in mind that this change allows the Ambulas boss fight to follow suit with how other boss rewards are given. *Fixed damaged Ambulas armor pieces floating in the air after a Host migration. *Fixed some sounds not playing properly for Clients during Ambulas boss fight. *Reworked in Operation: Ambulas Reborn. *Introduced. }} de:Ambulas es:Ambulas fr:Ambulas ru:Амбулас Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Characters Category:Corpus Category:Robotic